


Blessings Are Curses In Disguise

by AngelWithAStory



Series: Immortality Comes At a Price and We Pay For It With Crime [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Blood and Torture, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Kidnapping, Multi, Protective Geoff, Queerplatonic Jack/Geoff, Queerplatonic Relationships, Revenge, Temporary Character Death, Violence, dad!geoff, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's yelps of victory probably resonated all over Los Santos as they drove away from the bank. Geoff's laughter accompanied Gavin as he swerved corners to avoid the police's bullets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Goes Up Must Come Down

**Author's Note:**

> so I decided to post this since it's my 16th birthday and holy crap! first multi-fic of this series (even though it's not _quite_ done yet) 
> 
> I'm going to be honest, this is a throwback to my super early stuff (like, 2012 stuff) which was a bit borderline torture porn, so triggers for blood, and general torture. nothing in this chapter, but in the next and the one after that definitely.

Gavin's yelps of victory probably resonated all over Los Santos as they drove away from the bank. Geoff's laughter accompanied Gavin as he swerved corners to avoid the police's bullets. 

"WE'RE RICH!" Geoff shouted over the noise of all the chaos. Gavin laughed louder, still feeling the buzz of adrenaline in his veins. 

Both of them could hear the others making their way back to the rendezvous point, all celebrating in similar ways. Geoff heard Ray shouting something that sounded like a battle cry and Ryan's deep laugh in response. Michael and Lindsay were on the getaway bike, heading in the opposite direction to the R&R connection, but both of them whooping in joy. 

Even Jack was laughing, even though she left early in the heist to get the chopper that would take Gavin and Geoff, since they were the ones that actually had the money. 

"PLAN G!" Gavin hollered, dissolving into laughter. Geoff's stomach began to hurt with the laughter as he pulled up to the multi-storey car park where they were meant to meet Jack. 

She was sat in the chopper, poised to leave. 

"Get in already!" She shouted out to them. Geoff raced out the door, quickly followed by Gavin, who was carrying the duffle bag of money. Jack opened the door for Geoff and he had a foot inside when he heard something weird. 

He couldn't even figure out what it was before he died in a fiery blaze.

 


	2. Poker Face Your Own Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you this one would be longer.
> 
> the trigger warnings for blood and kind of graphic depictions of gore apply from here on out unless stated otherwise

Geoff came back to life with a sharp gasp and looked around him. 

He met Gavin's eyes first. Gavin was tied to a chair opposite him, a piece of cloth acting as a gag. There was a panicked look in his eyes, but as he looked at Geoff, his eyes shifted to a figure just off to the side of both of them. Geoff followed his gaze and stilled. 

Jack was stood up, her arms tied about her head, suspended from the ceiling of.... Where ever they were. She was awake, ungagged and watching the both of them. Jack shook her head ever so slightly. 

Geoff then realised that he was tied to his own chair, but unlike Gavin, he wasn't gagged either. 

The fluorescent lights above them made Gavin look sickly pale, but the more Geoff looked, the more he realised it might have been bruises; which didn't make sense. When they came back, all their wounds healed, all evidence of their death or injury was erased. 

Footsteps echoed behind Geoff. He saw Gavin still completely. 

 _Fuck_. The last person that was able to make Gavin shrink away from them was Ryan before he joined the Crew. 

Geoff waited for the person to enter his field of view, keeping his body as still as possible. This wasn't the first time something like this had ever happened. 

The person walked behind Gavin and Geoff had to work to keep his straight face. 

It was a man. Worse, Geoff recognised the man as a member of a rival gang they eradicated the month previous. 

Even worse, he had a knife clenched in his hand and one hand clenched around Gavin's neck. 

"You finally awake?" The man asked, pointing the knife at Geoff. "Good." 

The man removed his hand from Gavin's neck and grabbed his hair tightly in his fist. Geoff couldn't even call out before the man slit Gavin's throat. 

Jack shouted some obscenities at the man and he released Gavin's head and let him bleed out. 

Geoff had to stay quiet. He would have shouted otherwise. 

As much as it killed him, Geoff did nothing. He watched Gavin die with a straight face. 

"You bastards took everything from me." The man said, drawing Geoff's attention back to him. Jack had been gagged and she was still trying to shout at him through it. "You all like to think you're Gods because you haven't died yet. So I'm going to kill your friends, then I'll kill you." 

Geoff started counting in his head. He let the silence settle for a while, looking at pensive and thoughtful as possible. Gavin stirred the tiniest amount and Geoff grinned. 

"The thing is, buddy, we're not easy to kill." Geoff said conversationally. Not a second later, Gavin gasped loudly. 

"BLOODY HELL WOT WAS THAT?!" Gavin exclaimed, looking around wildly. "What the hell just happened?!" 

Geoff looked over at the man and his grin turned a bit evil-looking. 

"We don't die easy." Geoff said simply. 

The man looked horrified but then his expression became thoughtful. He pulled out a gun from his waistband, levelled it at Jack's head and pulled the trigger. 

Gavin shouted Jack's name but Geoff said nothing. It _killed_ him but he knew he couldn't accidentally give anything away. 

Tense silence gripped all of them as they waited. 

Gavin jumped went Jack suddenly sucked in breath and spluttered the single word ' _asshole_ ' at the man. 

The man watched, taking in the lack of a bullet hole in the middle of Jack's forehead. 

"This changes things." The man said, cocking the gun and firing it once more into Gavin's chest. 


	3. Harsh Times Call For Tears or Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finished it so I'm gonna update it all rn
> 
> also, trigger warnings for blood and death and stuff akin to that

Two days. 

Geoff assumed two days had passed since he first saw Gavin's throat be slit and his blood spilled over himself. 

And in those two days, Geoff had to see Gavin be shot in multiple places and bleed out, Jack be cut up and left to bleed out, both of them drowned and water-boarded. He'd seen them mutilated and sliced and brought back whole just to have it all repeated. 

Geoff had to watch them be tortured and killed and revived over and over again and he refused to betray anything. Anything that happened to him was arbitrary and unimportant. 

That was what the whole crew agreed. That was what Geoff had to do. If they knew how much it hurt them they would make it a million times worse. 

It didn't mean Geoff couldn't felt his heart was tearing in two seeing two of the most important people in his life be tortured right in front of him. Jack had been with him for decades (nearly a century he realised suddenly). They started the crew together. They brought Gavin in and as much as Geoff didn't wish it was the case, at some point Geoff had begun to feel like a father again. It didn't matter that Gavin was centuries older than either of them, Gavin still acted like the youngest and that's how they treated him. He was their lad. 

"There has to be a limit." The man muttered, walking around the three of them. Jack was bleeding heavily from a stab wound in her side. She would bleed out in a few minutes. Her hair was pulled free and matted with her own blood. Gavin was breathing heavily, waiting for the blood on his chest to coagulate or for death to take him. 

Geoff stared at a spot between Gavin and Jack. He couldn't bare to look at either of them. 

"You haven't been that talkative." The man said, drawing Geoff's attention to him. "I assume you know about your limits. Tell me and I'll stop slicing your girl up." 

" _His_ girl?" Jack snapped. 

"Why the fuck would I tell you?" Geoff asked. 

"Because I've got the fucking gun." 

"Good for you. Still not going to tell you." Geoff said. 

"Look," the man said, leaning in close to Geoff, "you've been around the longest, and I know behind your bullshit blank face that you don't like seeing these two get hurt. If you don't speak up soon, I'm going to tie these two down with stones and drop them in the fucking ocean. So start talking." 

Geoff looked at the man and he couldn't stop the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. And then he couldn't stop himself actually laughing. 

Jack rolled her eyes and Gavin just looked at him in confusion. Geoff just kept laughing. 

"I think Geoff's lost it." Gavin hissed to Jack, who found it in herself to nod in agreement. 

"Dude you're dumb as dicks. Oh my god I'm practically a baby compared to these guys." Geoff said through his laughter. The man looked increasingly pissed off and Gavin could sense the change in the atmosphere. Jack took a shaky breath and Gavin knew she was gone. 

Geoff kept laughing. 

The man finally snapped and stuck the knife in Geoff's neck, watching the blood pour out over the dirtied suit. Gavin never forgot the sound of someone laughing as they drowned in their own blood. 

 


	4. Be Still The Hounds Of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie to you....
> 
> I couldn't write any more violence and torture.  
> it actually hurt me to do so
> 
> so this is the penultimate chapter and I'll wrap it up with fluff

Never let it be said that the Fake AH Crew had bad timing. 

As Geoff's lungs filled with air, the door to where-ever-the-fuck-they-were burst inwards and a hail of bullets erupted. Gavin threw his chair sideways as the bullets surrounded them. 

The man who had been torturing them went down with a bullet in his forehead. Geoff was glad he wasn't going to come back. 

"Anyone else?" Ryan called from the doorway. 

"Just get over here." Jack replied shortly, struggling weakly against the ropes. They might come back whole, but it always took a while for their strength to fully return. 

Ryan went straight to Jack, using a hidden knife to cut her down. Geoff saw Michael and Lindsay run to Gavin and get him upright. It was their voice that filled the air, making sure Gavin was alright, untying him, keeping him talking. 

Ray was the one who untied Geoff. 

"You alright, boss?" He asked simply. Ducking behind the chair to cut the rope that held him. Geoff couldn't help but God-damn _giggle_ at how ridiculously normal that statement was. 

"I'm alright." Geoff said, taking Ray's hand to help him to his feet. He managed to catch Jack's look that screamed ' _bullshit!_ '. 

Ryan had pulled one of Jack's arms around his shoulders, helping her stand. Except she was leaning on his so heavily that Geoff was scared he might have to carry her. Then he remembered who she was. 

"Let's get home, boi." Michael said, holding Gavin and Lindsay in a tight embrace. 

"Home sounds good." Geoff said. Ray helped him take his first few steps, but then he stopped. 

"Actually, Michael, did you bring your bag?" Ray asked. The whole group paused and looked at Michael, who had a slowly-growing grin on his face. 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Michael asked. Ryan nodded solemnly, a smirk on his face. 

"Let's put these three in the car first and we'll set up the C4." Ryan said, steadying Jack as they moved towards the car parked outside. 

Ray dispensed Geoff in the passenger seat, while Jack and Gavin sat in the back seat. As soon as the car doors shut, Geoff let out a deep breath. 

"Let's never let that happen again." He said, looking at himself in the rear-view mirror. There was blood staining his neck, in his moustache, dirt and grease on his skin and in his head; yet he had never felt more thankful in his life. 

Geoff looked at the two in the back seat and saw their expressions. 

Jack looked _tired_. Her hair was hanging around her in clumps and her skin was tender from the many times it had to heal itself. And Gavin wasn't much better. He still had a bruise on his face, though Geoff thought that could have been caused after he came back to life. 

"Agreed." Jack said, leaning back into the seat. 

"Gav?" Geoff asked, seeing the Lad look at his hand pensively. "You alright, buddy?"

"Can we not tell the rest of them what happened?" Gavin asked quietly. "Not in detail." 

"They don't need to hear it." Jack agreed, briefly placing her hand over Gavin's and squeezing it. 

Before Geoff could say anything, the driver side door opened and Ryan dove into the seat. He dropped a release into Geoff's lap and waited for the other three to get onto the sides of the car. 

"When you're ready, boss." Michael said through the window, giving it a slight tap as Ryan pulled away from the building. 

Geoff waited until they were a few streets away and pressed the button. 

Michael must have been carrying a buttload of explosives, because the only thing left of the building was the foundations. Flames spread and they heard the tell-tale sound of a fire engine. 

Cheers of victory sounded from the outside of the car, but inside it was quiet. Pensive. 

"Geoff," Ryan said, speeding around a corner, "did you know who that guy was?" 

"No." Geoff said, leaning his head against the window. 

 


	5. And At Last, Let The Day End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sadness and fluff
> 
> sorry if this seems rushed/crappy, it's very late and I am very tired and stressed I am sorry

They celebrated that night. 

It wasn't a celebration of the fact they were alive; it was the fact that they were alive and _together_. That they got them back. 

Lindsay broke out the booze and Michael got the food. Ryan and Ray just had diet coke. 

Eventually they wound down. Ray went to his room first, telling the rest of them to keep it down, he needed his beauty sleep. 

Michael and Lindsay dragged Gavin to their room not long after, insisting they were going to go watch a movie together, but from the look Ryan shot Geoff and Jack, they knew it wasn't _quite_ true. After all, Ryan had the misfortune of sleeping in the room next to them, and the walls weren't as thick as they all thought. 

Geoff kept drinking, and so did Jack, and after a while Ryan got up, got two water bottles and left them on the table beside them. He went to bed straight after. 

Geoff and Jack stayed up talking, until they both crashed on the couches. 

Sometime in the night, Geoff woke up in a cold sweat. 

It was only then did he realise that he was still in his ruined suit. Jack and Gavin had showered and changed as soon as they got in, but somehow it had escaped Geoff's mind. Quickly, he stripped off his jacket, reminding himself to either clean it or burn it. 

The shirt was just as ruined at the jacket, so he took that off as well. He knew he needed a shower, so he creeped along to the nearest one as quietly as he could. 

The blood took a bit of coercion to remove, but as soon as it was all washed off, Geoff felt much more like himself. He felt even better when he changed into some comfier clothes. 

Geoff knew he wasn't going to go back to sleep, so he did the only logical thing he could. He got himself a drink in the kitchen. 

The apartment was still silent so Geoff tried to be as quiet as he could as he poured himself some expensive as dicks whiskey. 

"You never corrected him." Jack said, scaring the shit out of Geoff. She stood by the fridge silently, watching Geoff pour himself a drink. As soon as he saw her, he pulled another tumbler down and poured her a drink as well. 

"Didn't correct what?" Geoff asked, waiting for Jack to approach before taking a drink. 

"When he called me your girl." Jack said, downing her drink in one go, not even flinching. "You never corrected him." 

"You _are_ my girl." Geoff said simply. "We started the crew together. It was just me and you for a very long time, Jack. Of course you're my girl." 

Jack pondered this answer for a moment while she poured another drink and downed it again. 

"You still miss your wife, don't you? From your first life." Jack said, facing Geoff. She tilted her head to the side ever so slightly. Geoff didn't reply for a while, choosing to pour himself a large drink. He kept drinking until his eyes grew a bit glassy. 

"I do." He said quietly, after a long while of silence. "Every day." 

"I can't imagine what that would feel like." Jack admitted.

"It's the worst, dude. Even if I live forever, it's still going to suck." Geoff said. 

"Well we've got the Crew now. We've got the Lads and Ryan and Lindsay." Jack said. "At least we're not alone." 

Geoff slung his arm around Jack's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. 

"I don't want to be alone again." Geoff whispered. Jack could smell the drink on him and knew there was a chance he wouldn't remember. 

"I know." Jack said. She led Geoff back to the couch and laid him on it. Geoff looked up at her but quickly his eyes started to droop. Jack sighed and threw a blanket over him. 

She settled on the other couch, knowing that when Geoff woke up, he would want to see someone else there with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise promise promise the next part of the series will be nice and fluffy and focus on interactions
> 
> promise.

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is super duper short but the next one really isn't promise
> 
>  
> 
> After like a year, I can finally add another work to my Kidnap and Rescue series REJOICE!


End file.
